Instant Message Me
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: AU Kagome and Sango struggle through their issues, brought together by the magic of the twentyfirst century, the internet. Things begin to change, for the better and the worse. Romantic affairs ensue. Oh, what a tangled web we weave. IK SM
1. I wish you understood

Summary: Kagome had the perfect life, the guy she liked ignored her, and she'd never met her very best friend. But as time changed, and Kagome's problems lightened, Suicide was the only thing on Sango's mind… And helping Sango was what Kagome planned to do, if only she could get InuYasha first…

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"I'm on the phone with InuYasha, hold on Sango."

God dammit. Not again, and I have to go to bed at 10. Why can't my parents just fuck off?

Well, at least I'm not praised like Miss. Perfect…

**-x-**

"So how's it going with Kaguya?"

"Peachy keen."

"InuYasha, why are you so mad?"

"It's nothing Kagome."

But I know it's not true. He's just like me, he doesn't show it when he's angry.

"InuYasha, if you don't want to talk, I need to be doing other things…"

"And what? Go talk to those "friends of yours"? You're so bloody delusional! You've never met the girl in your life, and she's your best friend? I can't take this. Just go. Go and be with your computerized friends, and that fucking machine. Bye."

Click.

Boy, life sucks…

**-x-**

"KAGOME, 15 MINUTES TO BEDTIME!"

"I'm, I'm sorry, Sango…"

"It's InuYasha again, isn't it? You know what, I think I'll go to bed early, you're too preoccupied with him…"

"But.."

"Bye."

Sango signed off.

'Dammit, does anything ever go right in my life?'

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Inu Kaiba: This is just an introduction, I'm going to start the real story. It's like the InuYasha movies, they start the story going, and then they explain everything. This is all based on what my life used to be like


	2. The tension is here

"Good morning Kagome, rise and shine! Time for school!"

"Uh, it can't be morning _already_?"

"Kagome, obey your Jii-Chan and get up!"

"Ri… right!"

Kagome threw the covers back and shuffled around, positioning herself over the side of the bed. She slid off the side and headed towards the kitchen.

**-x-**

"Good morning Canada, it's 8:30 and this is DJ KC, putting a tune on to get a start to you day! Here's **The Killers** with_ Somebody Told Me_!"

Sango opened an eye. "Did he just say...?"

Familiar music started to play. "Breaking my back just to…"

It was at that moment that the latest alarm clock met its end.

I had thrown a book at the alarm clock out of utter fustration. In my opinion, that song was terrible and the radio station needed to stop playing it and... Grr.

"Sango, this is the third alarm clock you've broken this week! Why not just change the station?"

"Because I hate The Killers. Shut up, you suck."

"Suck? Did you just say..."

"Yeah, you heard me. You. Suck."

"SANGO! You _will_ **not** talk like that!"

"So what, it's not like anyone cares. You're already planning to send me to special school anyways," Sango said, tramping down the stairs to get some cereal.

**-x-**

"Bye Aunt Kaede-baba! Bye Jii-Chan!"

"See you after school Kagome! Study hard, work hard and concentrate!"

"I will!"

Kagome ran out the door. When she was sure she was far enough away, she muttered to herself, "Yeah, right…"

**-x-**

Sango shoved the bowl in the kitchen sink. "Time to prepare for another hell-ish day. Fuck, this sucks."

Sango shoved her incomplete homework and various supplies and books into her bag. "At least the teacher can't say I'm not prepared…" she muttered.

"Have a good day Sango!"

"I won't!" came the reply.

Sango slammed the door shut, causing the door frame to shudder a bit.

"Another day with Miroku and Kanna. Oh joy."

**-x-**

It all started that cool fall day. It's where this story begins; it's where everything truly begins, and where it ends.

It's where childish affection deepends; it's where friendships are severed from their ties, and new bonds begin.

It's where troubles are lessened and burdened. It's where our lives sucked greatly.

**-x-**

"Good morning Kagome."

"Hi InuYasha."

"Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah, I got a few things done, and surfed the net. Do you know what MSN is?"

"I do!" Kikyo piped up.

"It's that hot new Instant Messenger program!"

"Really? I downloaded it last night, but I have no contacts!"

"I can fix that! Here." Kikyo pulled out a pen and scribbled her e-mail address down, handing it to Kagome.

"How do I add you?"

"Duh. You go to Add a Contact, click the Create a Contact option, enter my e-mail addy, select finish, and I'll be added to your list."

"Wow, awesome!"

"I'm just surprised you didn't get it till now."

"You'll never catch me using one of those stupid systems." InuYasha butted in.

"Of course not!" Kikyo said ruffling the hair on his head. "You'd rather use that old communication device, the phone, I believe it's called…"

InuYasha looked away, a blush unnoticeable unless you were paying attention had creeped across his cheeks. "Feh, at least I still use it. The next thing I know you'll all have cell phones and be running around using them to call everyone."

Kikyo sighed. "I'm still convincing my mom to get me one…"

Kagome sighed and slunk into her seat. "Kaede says no too."

"Why would you need one anyway Kagome?"

"I don't know…"

"Then don't bother."

"…"

"KAGURA!" Kikyo started frantically waving her hands and shouting over to the girl. "KAGURA, KAGURA! OVER HERE!!!!"

'Shit, now we have to deal with the slut.' Kagome thought to herself, giving a small, practically inaudible sigh.

"Something wrong Kagome?" InuYasha asked, noticing her disappointment.

"It's nothing InuYasha, I'm just a bit tired."

"You shouldn't spend all night on that damn machine. Promise me tonight you'll go to bed early."

"Alright, InuYasha. I'll go to bed at 10, ok?"

"Earlier."

"Nine?"

"Perfect."

'I'm being given a bed time from InuYasha? Unreal…'

**-x-**

"Sango-Chan!"

"Oh great, its Kanna…" Sango placed a smile on her face, hoping Kanna hadn't noticed her muttering to herself. "HEY KANNA!" She yelled waving her hand in greeting to the girl.

"Sango."

'Oh man, just what I needed, it's Miroku…'

"Hey look, it's Mad Cow."

"Can you guys just grow up for once in your life? Just leave me alone."

The boys ignored her protests and continued their jeers. "Moo Moo!!!"

Sango just stepped around and past them, listening to them grunt and moo behind her.

'They're so immature…"

"Hey Sango, you know that new MSN program? I'm going to come over to your house tonight and help you install it, so we can talk on there instead of using the phone. Mom gets so mad when I use the phone all the time."

"How's your cat Kanna?"

"My cat? Oh, he's fine. But he puked all over the rug and the house stinks something awful from his shit."

"Nuts."

"Tell me about it. Did you finish the assignment Mrs. Depolo gave out?"

"Nope, and I couldn't give a damn. Screw her, she can stick her head up her ass. Kanna, you know I don't give two shits what she thinks of me, and my work habits. I'll let her wear herself out asking for it."

"Why are you so rude to her?"

"Because she's so mean to me."

"But she treats everyone nicely and…"

"In your opinion Kanna."

"Why do I bother, go take your spoiled ass somewhere else," Kanna stalked off.

"Jeez, what a hoe…" Sango muttered to herself.

**-x-x-x-x-x-  
**

Inu Kaiba: Edited for future references.


	3. Between who you are and who you could be

Inu Kaiba: Feather is a reeeeeally original last name -eye roll-… Sorry for the lack of original last names

**-x-x-x-x-x- **

My name is Kagome Higurashi.

My best friends are, InuYasha Taishou (whom I think I like more than a friend), Kikyo Motsuri (who is very mean to me sometimes despite how hard I try to be her friend), Kagura Feather (who is a complete and total bitchy slut); Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi (who love Kagura way too much), and Yura Bara, who is really my only true friend.

I live with Kaede-baba and Jii-Chan, because my stepfather Naraku beats my mother and Souta. I don't live with them, because if I were beaten, I'd most likely have a seizure. After all, I have epilepsy. I wish Souta and mum would live here and just let Naraku live out his small puny life alone. He's going to die soon from emphysema, which affects his lungs, and makes it harder for him to breathe.

I wish my life were a bit easier.

**-x-**

My name is Sango Tajiya.

My best friends are, Miroku (who wants to be my friend outside of school but inside of school we're the "worst" of friends. The insults certainly fly far...), and Kanna, who is a downright hoe and insults me, is rude to me and hits me. My other best friend Rin Shisumi moved away long ago, and I never really see her or hear from her anymore.

I live with my mom and dad, and I used to live with Kohaku, but he died a long time ago. I've just learned to live with it. I have a shrink, her name is Kaguma Ramont. I don't know why I need a shrink, but she's very nice and cool. We talk about random things mostly.

I wish I could commit suicide, and no one would care if I died.

**-x-**

She heard them talk about her. She was the bad girl, the rude one. What did she care? It was already her rep; she couldn't change it, so why bother?

"Sango, may I have your homework please?" Mrs. Depolo said, standing over Sango's work. She had her arm outstretched, expecting Sango to hand her a paper, with Sango's familiar chicken scratch gracing said page.

"I didn't do my homework." Sango said calmly, putting a hand in front of her face and examining her nails, then coolly blowing on them.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Depolo said, standing there looking insulted.

"I said I didn't do it, is that not enough for you?" Sango said slamming her hands on the desk. "Just fuck off."

"You know swearing is not aloud Ms. Tajiya. To the office."

"Right."

Sango didn't acknowledge the fact that she had sworn. She didn't mean to, but not a thousand excuses would change Mrs. Depolo's mind. She hadn't meant to, but it just came out.

A stream of expletives flew through clenched teeth as she made her way to the office... which wasn't far from the classroom, seeing as the school was tiny.

-

-

"Ms. Higurashi, may I have your homework?"

"One moment please!" Kagome rooted through her bag and produced a battered piece of paper with her neat and tidy handwriting on it.

"Ms. Higurashi, that should have been out when you walked in."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"If you weren't thinking, how did you get a piece of paper and a pen out to draw a picture? You do realize this is not art class, and drawing a picture in class is forbidden."

"S...sorry. Sorry. It won't happen again."

"Ms. Higurashi, this is the third time this month, not including the other times. I'm going to confiscate this and you may have it back at the end of the day. If this happens again, I'm going to call your parents."

Kagome hung her head in shame. 'If Jii-Chan or Kaede-baba finds out…'

Kagome noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Kikyo and Kagura were looking at her and whispering about something.

'Spreading more lies about me…' She thought to herself.

"Class, please turn to page 324. Ms. Higurashi, would you begin reading for us please?"

"H…hai. In the year of 1527, in the Sengoku Jidai…"

'I know she singled me out because I was drawing. I just wish I didn't get caught. And I was going to start writing that poem too…' she thought.

**-x-**

"Community service?"

"You insulted your teacher, told her in an extremely rude way to get lost, and expect to get off easy?"

Sango sighed. "How many hours?"

"An hour each day for the rest of the week. I'll call Brooklands and let them know."

'Shit, community service…' "May I go at any time?"

"Brooklands is open until 6. The latest you can go for service is 5. And the earliest is 3:45 since you have to walk there and school ends at 3:30."

Sango nodded. "Thank you for the flexible hours."

"You're welcome. I can imagine Ms. Kanna would be extremely upset if you couldn't go home with her after all."

"How did you…?"

"This is a small school. Word gets around pretty quickly."

"Right."

"Head back to class now."

"Yes."

**-x-**

Kagome headed home, shuffling and staring at the sidewalk. Kikyo had decided to walk home with Kagura, so she was alone again. She'd been sitting at the lunch table watching Kagura and Kikyo ramble on and on gossiping. She ate quietly, listening to the conversation behind her. She was glad she overheard. From behind her, some people were discussing this site. They referred to it as fanfiction, where you wrote your own stories about anime, tv shows, books, video games, movies.. Anything copyrighted could become a story.

She liked a few, and her favorite anime was Oni Ashu. It was the story of a half rat demon. She got home and turned the computer on. She found the site and signed up. "My name will be… Kagomerox! Like my email!"

She scrolled through pages of stories until she found one. It had an interesting summary, so she clicked the link and read on. The story was by someone named Sango-the-Suicial, which got her thinking. 'Perhaps they have this MSN thing…' She liked the story so much, she decided to try to add this Sango-the-Suicidal person. She typed in the e-mail address and found it worked.

"Wow, I have this Sango-the-Suicidal on my contacts! I can't wait to talk to her!"

**-x-**

"And you use the Hotmail address you already have ok?"

"OK, I'm just going to activate it and check my mail, then you've got to go."

"Why?"

"I have Community Service."

"I can see I'm loved. You're lying Sango."

"But Mrs. Montgomery said…"

"I'll let myself out." Kanna said slamming the door.

Sango muttered a few swear words to herself as the door slammed shut. _kagome rox _**at**_hotmail . com_ has added you to his/her contact list. Accept or decline?"

"Accept." Sango said and clicked the "Accept" button.

A message window popped up right then.

From: _kagomerox _**at**_ hotmail . com_

KaGoMe says, "Hi."

Sango Tajiya Demoness Extraordinaire says, "I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll be back in an hour, alright?"

KaGoMe says, "Yeah, that's ok. I'll talk to you then."

Sango Tajiya Demoness Extraordinaire says, "Bye."

KaGoMe says, "Bye."

-

-

Inu Kaiba: And the plot thickens. I know last names are weird and un-original. Especially Feather. Bara means rose, and that name was from Kandra herself. That's it for now! Bye.


	4. So kill me

Inu Kaiba: Now I know. I really wish I could rush through the story, but I can't get to that part, sadly. I have something wondrous to add to the story inspired by the bitch herself. Kandra pissed me off and hurt the feelings that I have. But they must be pathetic, since she doesn't seem to care. For those of you to skip my authors note, this is how I feel about Kandra…

**I am not updating for Kandra, because she sucks. I am updating for the others who reviewed.**

-

-

So Kill Me

-

-

I hiked up the hill, it was late fall and the leaves were poking at the spokes of the bike stopping it and preventing it from moving. Needless to say, I was pissed. "This day is fucked up…"

And it was. She had gotten community service, failed a test, Kanna was angry at her. And the big ugly bruise on her cheek was from stooping to pick up a quarter, and when she stood… A closing locker door slammed her in the face.

She had every right to be fucking pissed.

And then of course there was that girl who had tried to talk to her. Who was she, and what did she want with her?

And how on earth did she get her e-mail?

-

-

I was about to get upset that I couldn't talk to the girl. Nothing was going right and then the person I would have liked to speak to goes off?

Things just weren't working out.

And then Kagura called. "I just had the loveliest fuck with this college boy, and it was so wonderful, I'm glad none of them are on steroids."

After hearing the first part I blocked the rest out for the conversation. Kagura chided on until she said, "Oh look at the time, and I have a date with Chad. Later!"

I will never understand Kagura, past the fact that she is a slut.

She's not a real person, and I wouldn't be surprised if she sold her body for money.

She could see it now, "Kagura Feather, advertising her miraculous bargains on Sexual Enterprises. 50 bucks a blowjob, and a negotiable amount to bear your child, 100 for the full blow. Legal prostitution I like to call it!"

It would be Kagura's job when she grew up. She was too stupid to do anything else.

And she could bet Kikyou would be confided in about the job, and Kikyou would go on and on about what a sensible respectable job Kagura had.

In the meantime, I'd be in Harvard getting my degree for being a lawyer, go to university, and become a scientist… Something to help the world. Some way to put her brain to use.

It had been at least a half hour by now.

I decided to go get my homework done so I could talk when she came on.

I prayed InuYasha wouldn't call to distract me.

-

-

"Now please come help with the Tai Bo classes, Ms. Tajiya."

Freaks in Spandex. Oh goody.

"Did you hear…?"

"It's Sesshomaru, the famous Tai Bo instructor; He's here to teach Tai Bo."

'"He'll be wearing Spandex…" I muttered. They heard me however and began to gossip about that as well.

"He'll probably have a tight ass with Spandex on…" One of the girls giggled practically drooling.

"No but the six pack will really be accentuated."

I felt like sweat dropping, like those characters in Oni Ashu. Her favorite anime, she found it so cute to watch they're little antics. She thought Oni Ashu and Kamoke, were so cute together.

They belonged together.

-

-

Just my luck, I had all my books out was all set, put pen to paper…

And InuYasha calls.

"Now Kagome, you promised to go to bed at nine."

"Ok, this is the tenth time now InuYasha and I need to do my homework if you want me to get to bed by then." I whined.

I was sick of him pressing on about it.

"Fine I'll go then. You don't need to be such a bitch."

"I was planning to get on MSN, but that probably won't happen now, unless I rush."

"To talk to Kikyo?"

"No, to talk to Inu Kaiba."

"INU KAIBA? Who the fuck is that?"

"Some girl who writes very well. Now leave me alone and let me do my homework before I hang up on you."

"Fine. Fuck off then."

"Bye." I said slamming the phone down, I tackled my homework rushing as fast as I could to get it done as soon as possible.

We had a field trip tomorrow so there was no home room to do my homework in.

-

-

After all was said and done Sesshomaru was a hot guy, especially in Spandex.

Needless to say I was drooling to.

And now I feel like such and idiot.

I'm lucky it was the Beginners' class and I'm sad to say I learned to.

I'm completely and utterly exhausted though.

I'm going to go home and eat.

And then I'm going straight to bed, the rest of the world can piss off.

Tai Bo was boring, stupid, long and draining.

'Why can't I just buy the tapes and do it at home instead of Community Service…?'

And unless I sign up I won't be able to see the fit Sessho guy again.

And knowing Mrs. Montgomery and how she knows I am…

If I tell her I want to sigh up for Tai Bo, she'll find a way to get me in.

"YES!!!" I cheered. Maybe something good would come out of this.

I was so happy when I realized I was standing outside of my building. Somehoe my feet had found their way here.

I had to go around to the back to put my bike away though. I pulled the lock and key out and went around back. I leaned the bike against the fence, wrapped the chain through the spokes, and clicked the lock.

I ran around front then, slamming through both the entrance door and the door into 606. I dropped my bag in front of the fridge, placed my keys on the hook and trudged upstairs.

I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep and didn't wake up 'till the next day.

And I completely forgot about that girl.

-

-

Inu Kaiba: Why am I rewarding Kandra for being a bitch? . Who knows… I am too nice sometimes. For all those who aren't Kandra and who like this story, I hope you enjoyed, Please review Reviews are good!


	5. What are you waiting for?

Inu Kaiba: So sorry for those who love IM Me, I've been updating everything else. I also got a flame and to them, I'm sorry you don't like it. As for the making fun of, I just plain don't like The Killers, but I'll stop dissing them now. Also with the script format, it was kind of obvious who was talking,'cause I put the names in.Without further ado, here is chapter 5.

-

_What You Waiting For?_

-

The first thing I registered when I got on was surprise. The amount of time the Inu Kaiba girl has expected would be gone for had long since past. But I was persistent and stayed on all the way up 'till InuYasha had said to go to bed.

I was logging off when the phone rang. I ignored it, and Kaede-baba picked up. There was a yell, "It's for you Kagome," before I sighed loudly and sauntered over to the phone.

"Hello?" was spoken into the receiver.

"Go to bed." Was InuYasha's reply.

"I'm going alright?"

"You better be rested and well in class tomorrow."

"I will be. Goodbye."

"Bye."

As I prepared for bed, and pulled the covers back, and climbed in… I was thinking. 'I wish I'd had more of a chance to talk to that Inu Kaiba girl.' I thought before I fell asleep.

-

The first thing I said when I opened my eyes were… "Shit." The first thing I did was throw a book at the radio.

"Christmas music, oh lord another holiday for happy people, rich bastards to give gifts to spoiled brats, while children suffer in the streets. And it's only November, we shouldn't be hearing this until December."

"Sango, don't poison the mood with your sarcasm. Be happy, it'll be Christmas soon."

"Mom, you know I hate Christmas. It's just another holiday I have to spend with our relatives and watch them all be happy. They hate me because I'm a burden and because I'm so rude to everyone."

"But you are rude to them Sango."

"Only because we have a perfect family; that dissects those around us and insults them. We're no better, if not worse, then those we insult."

"Sango, you will not speak about what we say in this family outside the house."

"I'd like to see you try to stop me."

With that, Sango turned on her heel and walked out of her home. Walked out on her poor mother, who tried so hard. Walked out on the mother who was so very kind to her…

-

School was no better than home life, for either of the two. It seemed they both had something in common, that the school days seemed so long to them.

Sango spent most of her time in the hall, outside of the prinicipal's office, in the supply room, or the room with the bed.

She'd been suspended so many times, it was suprising they hadn't expelled her yet.

Perhaps it was because the school was only 130 kids or so and she'd been there since she was in Kindergarten. But mostly she guessed it was because her mother was a member of the little group at the school, The Catholic Clan, which helped establish fundraisers, and discussed previous successful fundraisers.

Sango's mother was the Treasurer, and she counted the earned money and put it in the school's bank account. Sango had nicked a few dollars, sometimes up to ten from the money she brought home.

She noticed her mother would replace it with her own money, but lately she had been telling the school that their first counts were a few dollars higher, sometimes up to ten ollars higher then what the actual amount was.

It was simple really. Sango's little swindlings of hard earned school money were getting to be too much for her mother to pay back. Sango had a feeling her mother knew she took the money… She also suspected her mother wondered why her daughter simply wouldn't ask for the money.

That answer was also simplicity in itself. Sango liked the thrill of stealing and not getting caught, and the fact that some of the money she helped earn went into her pocket.

Because the school was so small and they could barely get any willing parents to help, her mother could not be replaced. And if they expelled her, her mother would go with her, she couldn't stay after her daughter was removed. She had to stay for a bit, but only until she was replaced, and if she stayed for a long time, her mother might begin to expect the school wasn't trying to find a suitable replacement for her and would simply leave… no buts about it.

Her mother was like that sometimes. If she thought someone was pulling the wool over her eyes, she'd be out of there faster then a speeding bullet.

-

While Sango spent most of her school day outside the classroom, and collected her homework instructions and books at the end of the day from Kanna, Kagome's days were quite the opposite.

As long as she was quiet, and the number of students was fairly large… The room would seem to swallow her up and the teacher wouldn't notice.

She would spend that time writing and drawing or even reading beneath her desk, as long as she didn't get caught… If she did, there went her drawing, writing paper or book. The first time her teacher took her book and kept it for herself, Kagome made sure only to read books from the school's library in class.

Those would have to be returned to the library. And she could take out the confiscated book later to finish, after the hubbub had died down about her taking out the book.

Most of the time, her over quiet-ness caused the teacher to write bad conduct marks for participation, and most of the time the nicest teachers would put in that she was overly quiet and chose not to participate a lot. Meaner teachers even put in that they took her drawing and writing things away, and if she wished to get her items back, her parents would have to talk to the teachers about it. The meanest ones explained how Kagome spent her class time drawing and they refused to give anything back, and if she chose to use her class time doing unproductive things, too bad for her if those things were taken away.

And that day seemed like one of the worst and longest for both girls.

Sango was suspended yet again for 'roughhousing' with Miroku as Mrs. Montgomery put it.

And Kagome's favorite drawing was taken away by a teacher who confiscated it and would give it back at the end of the week if she did not draw in any of her classes for a week, or if one of her parents came to get it.

It was the final straw for her teachers, and they told her to take a break from school to draw, the just couldn't handle her. They told her, Don't come tomorrow unless you plan to learn.

So Kagome took it as a free day off. However she'd have it marked as a sick day or maybe even a suspension. But she took the risk, she wouldn't be able to learn tomorrow.

Who knew they would both log in, and have the same display name? That same names was: I'm Suspended.

Inu Kaiba: Bloody hell, this chapter was so hard. I'm so glad, it's done. There should be detail next chapter. This story is getting hard, I want length in it but meh. If I can get at least 10,000 words I'll be lucky I'll update when I amst inspired! I need five more words to have 1,300 and yay!

-Inu Kaiba


	6. There will be no regrets

In This Chapter… (It sounds so cool): Sango and Kagome have their first instant message conversation, and Sango goes to Open Mike night with Kanna, un knowing what would happen.

Inu Kaiba: I'm so sorry about last chapter, I just couldn't think of what to write. Now I know I'm adding songs but that's because those songs inspired me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will shut up now. No first person until later on.

Dedication: "I dedicate this chapter to my elastic band, which is nameless." I was dared…. Well sorta.

P.S.: Return of the inspire-y songs!

P.P.S: Disclaimer: I don't own Prozzak, Simple Plan OR InuYasha. Let the story commence.

Fallen Angels At My Feet, This Perfect Plan Unfolds

It appeared Kagome and Sango had both said hi at once, it was very unusual for two people to talk to each other at the exact same time, so it was like a record in MSN history, they both figured.

One of them had to change their names, but both did anyways.

Kagome decided to change hers to: KaGoMe Is Suspended!

On the other hand, Sango favored: Teacher's Will Not Get The Best Of Sango Tajiya.

It was too long for the MSN program however, so the name was shortened to Sango Tajiya, while Kagome's change to just KaGoMe as they had both selected the Chat-Only name feature.

KaGoMe says, "Hi there!"

Sango Tajiya says, "Hi."

KaGoMe says, "…So, What's up?"

Sango Tajiya says, "Not much…. Except for the fact that I got suspended."

KaGoMe says, "Oh my gosh, what a coincidence! Me too…. Although you probably will get in less trouble for it, this was my first suspension."

Sango Tajiya says, "I stopped keeping track a long time ago."

KaGoMe says, "You get suspended often then?"

Sango Tajiya says, "It's a regular occurrence."

KaGoMe says, "Oh really, what did you do to get suspended?"

Sango Tajiya says, "Being up my friend Miroku for being a fucking asshole."

KaGoMe says, "Would you mind not swearing in case my parents come in and find me saying or experiencing words like that on MSN? They don't like "Sweet little Kagome" doing anything less then perfect."

Sango Tajiya says, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know. If I say something just close it or flood the conversation ok? Just in case I say something, because knowing me I will. But I'll try to keep that in mind."

KaGoMe says, "Ok closing the conversation I know how to do. But what's flooding?"

Sango Tajiya says, "That's a bit hard to explain but I'll try. Flooding is when you constantly put in a letter, for example, 'j' and press enter. You do that a bunch of times and the conversation fills up with js, ks, or you could press the shift key and enter until there's a big enough blank space where you type in your message. Then you press enter and there's a big blank space where the messages we typed used to be. And if you have Messenger Plus, you could use the short cut to clear the conversation making it look like you just started talking to someone, even though you've been talking to them for hours."

KaGoMe says, "Oh, I get it now. But where do you get this Messenger Plus?"

Sango Tajiya says, "Go to Google and type in MSG Plus. It should come up with a link to the site. From there you download it, and you can read the features it does if you want. Then when it's done, you click open on the window, and then run when the pop up comes up with the program's name listed. Make sure when you go through the installation process, that you click I refuse to install the sponsor. Alright, either before or after the installation it will ask you to close Messenger, or it will simply restart Messenger. Once it's done you will have Messenger Plus installed."

KaGoMe says, "Wow you sound like such an expert. How did you learn all that?"

Sango Tajiya says, "My best friend Miroku and I have been using MSN for a long time, and we found out a lot of secrets about it."

KaGoMe says, "Really? What do you think of it?"

Sango Tajiya says, "I have problems sometimes but other than that's its really good."

KaGoMe says, "What's up with you? Do you want to change the subject or something?"

Sango Tajiya says, "Yeah fine. I'm just a bit stressed."

KaGoMe says, "Why? What's wrong?"

Sango Tajiya says, "Oh, I'm just wondering how my friend Miroku will take all this. I mean…"

KaGoMe says, "If you're okay with telling me what happened… I'll listen. But I understand if you don't want to explain it."

And before Sango knew it she was pouring her heart out to a person she didn't know, didn't know what they looked like, who they were, what gender they were, though she had a guess, but it could easily have been a stalker.

Sango Tajiya says, "Well today I went to school as usual. I talked to my best friend Kanna, who I like to call the hoe, because she's hoe-y. In this case hoe means an annoying mother fucker…"

KaGoMe says, "Um… Could you please not swear…?"

Sango Tajiya says, "So I was talking to Kanna and… Ok, I said I'll try. It's hard not to."

KaGoMe says, "Thanks. I'm sorry for being such a pain."

Sango Tajiya says, "No it's okay. I understand. Anyways, I was talking to Kanna and she was being an ass and we had a fight and then Miroku came with his popular ass friends and started to make fun of me. I mean we're like friends outside of school and it's so confusing…"

KaGoMe says, "What's… Who's Miroku?"

Sango Tajiya says, "Miroku is an asshole whom I feel proud to call my best friend. He's a pervert, and popularity is so important to him. But he wanted to be my friend. I didn't know it until then. But he wanted popularity. No one can have both, an unpopular friend AND be popular. But he was so sure he could. So he came to my neighborhood one day. Right out of the blue. We were enemies, so I wondered what in hell's name he was doing there."

Sango Tajiya says, "MSN couldn't fit anymore than that."

KaGoMe says, "Ah ok. I'll be quiet now and let you tell the rest of the story."

Sango Tajiya says, "Ok well. So Miroku was in my neighborhood that day, rolling around on his roller skate and acting cool. We talked and because I was such an idiot I invited him over the next day. At this time my school board was having a strike. So Miroku arrived the next day, late, while I was on my old crappy computer surfing Neopets. He knocked on the window and nearly scared the shit out of me."

Sango Tajiya says, "He told me he went shoe shopping and he showed me what I thought were his new shoes, and I never knew that they were just other shoes he had in the closet. Of course later on he told me that he lost track of time and made up the lie so I wouldn't feel bad. Well we became fast friends. My parents loved how polite he was. But no one knew who he really was."

Sango Tajiya says, "He was a pervert. He groped me a lot and once even attempted rape. But I stayed his friend; he was the only friend I had. Meanwhile Kanna and I became good friends. And one day…"

Sango Tajiya says, "We just stopped being friends. I spilled the whole lie at school.

People had suspected something. All the losers ganged up on Miroku, and all the popular

kids on Miroku's side just ignored me. They figured I was lying so Miroku could lose his

popular status and I could stand in his place. So that was it. It was all over."

KaGoMe says, "Wow… Hey not to change the subject or anything, but I downloaded MSG Plus and it works."

Sango Tajiya says, "Oh. Hey, that's cool."

KaGoMe says, "Wow that bites. He sounds like a total fucker, pardon my French."

Sango Tajiya says, "You're right. And I'll pardon your French."

KaGoMe says, "So how did you get suspended? I'll tell you how I did if you tell me how you did."

Sango Tajiya says, "Oh, Miroku and I were fighting today since we aren't friends anymore. He said he needed to talk to me about something. I punched him in the nose. Next thing I knew, we were fighting."

KaGoMe says, "Oh… Hey, does he know you guys aren't friends anymore?"

Sango Tajiya says, "No he doesn't. Why?"

KaGoMe says, "Well that might be why he wanted to talk to you. He probably thinks you're still friends."

Sango's hands hovered over the keyboard. She wiggled her fingers around trying to figure out what to type. All of a sudden it seemed as if a light bulb lit up and she was just about to press in the "Y" key when the phone rang.

"Who could that be?" I asked myself aloud. I hummed the song I was listening to and answered the phone. "Hi?"

"Hello Sango. How are you?"

The phone fell to the bare wooden floor and made a sound which sounded like plastic cracking. No doubt she had just broken it. If not she could hope that the phone was just cracked. Hands shaking, I reached back down and picked up the phone, my whole head trembling as I said "F…fine."

KaGoMe says, "Hello? Sango?"

I heard the sound of a message on MSN and pulled on my conversation with KaGoMe during the awkward silence between me and the person on the phone.

I hurriedly typed in a quick phone symbol and changed my status to on the phone. Then I flicked the speaker button turning it off and turned away from the computer. If I was going to smash anything or bite my nails, it wasn't going to be near or on the computer.

KaGoMe says, "Oh Ok. Well I'll just tell you how I got suspended while you're on the phone. Don't feel the obligation to look again."

No response. Kagome continued to type anyways.

KaGoMe says, "Well I don't like to pay attention in class since I'm too smart for them. So I draw or write during class time. Well usually when I get caught, one of three things happens. My drawing would be taken away and Id get it back at the end of the day or week, I'd get bad conduct marks for being so quiet and working on the drawing, or my parents would bring it home from a parent teacher meeting."

KaGoMe says, "Well today, my teacher took the drawing away and told me to stay home if I was going to draw and come back the next day. So I'm taking it as a suspension and I'll come back the next day. But I'll still draw. They can't stop me."

KaGoMe says, "Hello? Are you there?"

While Kagome was expecting a response Sango was off in her own world. "And I just wanted to let you know you're my friend and I care about you."

'And that's why you make fun of me right?' I thought to myself. Out loud, I just said "Mm-hmm" hoping he would think I was paying attention while tapping my nails on the desk, listening to him drone on and on with lavish praises. It was always the same. He out right lied through his teeth about that sort of thing. He would just make fun of her in school as if it was all right to treat your supposed best friend that way.

All to be popular. This was why she loathed him. "That fucker can rot in hell." I said, unaware that my mouth was practically glued to the mouthpiece of the phone and that Miroku had obviously hear what I said.

"Pardon?" Miroku asked. "What did you say?"

'Oh shit' was about all that was running through my head. At hyper speed none the less.

"Oh n…nothing. Just mumbling something."

"Alright." Miroku said, not believing a word of it. It was obvious she was talking to herself. At school he made fun of her for it, and would have simply said "Oh look, Mad Cow's talking to herself." But this wasn't school.

"What are you doing that would make you mumble out loud knowing you're on the phone?"

Excuse time kicked in for me. Then bingo, the light bulb in my head turned on. At the moment it seemed to be my best friend, and I hugged it for it's brilliant idea. "Oh just searching for something to eat for dinner." I said and none to confidently at that.

"But it's 4 o' clock."

"Oh I eat dinner early." She responded with, glad her mind was sharp and not dull as a doorknob for once.

'Riiiiiiiiiiiight.' Miroku thought. 'And I hate you more than anyone on the world.' Aloud he said, "Well since you're like my best friend ever, I wanted to go somewhere with you. Is that okay with you?"

I gulped and pulled on my collar, an indication that normally would be interpreted as 'Is it hot in here, or is it just me'? "No, I've already got plans."

Now I was in deep shit. Miroku was the kind of person who would call just to hear my mother say, "No, she's not in right now. May I ask who's calling?"

Mom didn't lie to Miroku. In fact she adored him. So I didn't tell her how I felt or anything, just let her answer the phone when it rang, knowing I would hear her call upstairs if it was Miroku.

Now I'd have to make plans. Well, Kanna seemed like the best, so I'd go out with her. But where…

All of a sudden, I remembered the poster I had seen on the way home. "Open Mic Night at Zen Karaoke starting at 7 P.M. Now I just had to pray god was on my side and Kanna was free for a Karaoke night.

"Miroku, I have to go." I said emotionlessly. Best to get off the phone with him now. The sooner the better, before Kanna made plans for the evening.

"Bye." He was in the middle of saying something but what did I care?

KaGoMe says, "HELLO!"

Sango Tajiya says, "Hi I'm sorry. I was on the phone but I'm off. Just gotta make a quick call and then I'll be back."

I dialed Kanna's number nervously biting my nails and waiting as the number rang through.

"Hello?" Kanna said, picking up on the third ring.

"Hi!" I said a wee bit too loud and nervous.

"Sango?" Kanna asked curiously, in wonderment at how strange her friend sounded.

"Hi." She said again giggling. She was giddy and stupid and sounded like a fifteen year old girl in love. In reality, she was far from it.

"Sango? Was there some reason you needed to call me for, because if you want to giggle you can take it somewhere else."

"Right!" I said snapping to attention.

"I called to ask if you wanted to come with me to Open Mic Night at Zen Karaoke. We don't have to stay really late if you want to. Dress sexy if you're coming and it starts at seven so come to my house at 6:30."

"But you're just assuming I'm going you know."

"I know. Well are you coming or not?" I said; sweat dropping with a dumb expression on my face.

"Yes, but that's besides the point." said Kanna.

"Alright, see you then." I said; hanging up before Kanna could get a word in edgewise.

"Stupid bitch." Kanna said aloud setting the phone down carefully.

Sango Tajiya says, "I'm back. Sorry but I have to go soon. Let's just finish this conversation up quickly, okay?"

KaGoMe says, "Ok."

Sango Tajiya says, "Okay. Now you were right about the Miroku thinking we were still friends, eh called me with the intentions to ask me to do something, but I turned him down and had to make plans for something to do because mum loves Miroku so much she wouldn't lie and say I'm not here and would make me go do something with him."

Sango Tajiya says, "So, I made plans to go to Open Mic night with Kanna, and I have to go soon to get ready and all, take a shower, put on make up, pick out clothing… Oh shit, how can we have a suspension tomorrow? It's Saturday."

KaGoMe says, "You're right. I guess everyone's schedule is out of whack with the P.A. day we had on Monday so I guess everyone thought it was Thursday and we would stay home on Friday."

Sango Tajiya says, "Oh, well more weekend for us right?"

KaGoMe says, "Lol. You're right."

Sango Tajiya says, "Well Miroku came up to me today, and he insulted me like usual. Then when we were in class he called me a hoe, so I punched him in the face, and we were fighting. Mrs. Montgomery came in and took me away and suspended me for roughhousing and starting the fight. Miroku got a week's detention for continuing the fight."

KaGoMe says, "Wow what a bitch. Your principal sounds mean."

Sango Tajiya says, "She is."

After about an hour's worth of light conversation, I looked at the clock and realized it was time to go.

Sango Tajiya says, "Look I've gotta go. It's 5 o' clock and my friend will be over in a half hour. So I gotta take a shower which will take like a half hour leaving me with an hour for make up and clothes picking."

KaGoMe says, "Ok, see you later then."

Sango Tajiya says, "Ok then. Bai."

KaGoMe says, "Bye."

Sango was just putting blush on her cheeks when the phone rang. "I… I'll get it mum!" I yelled down the hall and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Sango, it's me Kanna."

"One moment." I said and pressed the number 9 on the phone down for about 10 seconds, figuring that would be enough time for Kanna to open the door. I grabbed things and shoved them in my purse running around my room searching for this and that. "Why am I never ready on time!" I practically screamed.

I could faintly hear Kanna knocking on the door as I ran around my room in a frenzy searching for my lipstick in case I sweated it off. It had happened before.

The knocking became louder and I ran to answer the door, managing to grab my lipstick, which I had found at the last second and my purse and shoved it in while running downstairs. Mom was yelling at me to answer the store as I ran down the stairs.

When Kanna a tried to enter the house, I pushed her out and yelled "Bye mom, I'll be back before curfew." Before slamming the door and running out.

"WHY DID YOU PUSH ME OUT!" Kanna practically screamed and slapped me hard on my forearm. "Why didn't you just say move or something! I mean…"

"No sense in talking to my mom Kanna. You know how she is. Better to leave now then go through five minutes of where I'm going, then be forced to stay home until she calls Zen Karaoke to see what kind of a place it is. Then ultimately have to stay home because they serve alcohol there." I said rubbing my temples. "Then Miroku calls, mum tells him I'm home and lets me talk to him, and next thing I know he won't let it go that I've lied to him. He can be such a bastard if I do something behind his back."

"What's this about you and Miroku? Does this have something to do with why you invited me out tonight?"

"Miroku… called and asked if I wanted to do something. And I know he'll call later to make sure I've kept my word about that. I don't want to go out with him; he can't understand that our friendship and anything we had is over."

"So if I tell him I'm going out and don't follow through, he'll call back later. Mum won't lie to him because she respects him and practically bows at his feet with how kind he is. He'll find out I lied to him and I'll never hear the end of it."

"Oh, so why karaoke?"

"Fastest thing I could think of before you planned something else."

"Well let's not stand around all day!" Kanna said pointing to the glass door. "Let's get out of here and go sing some songs."

"Now that's the Kanna I know." Sango said smiling a true smile from her heart.

Shortly after they reached the karaoke bar, Sango booked time for her to get on stage and do a song. She'd picked it out and everything and had just enough time for a dedication at the beginning, she'd booked for minutes for a song that was barely even three minutes.

Kanna wasn't the type to sing so she headed off to get a table. She liked to watch people make arses of themselves while they tried to sing what was a beautiful romantic song to their lovers. When the song was over, it was apparent they had fucked the song up beyond all recognition with their horrible singing talent. Sango was glad that the people who butchered the songs had looks; if not there must have been a miracle to get a girl to go out with a loser like him…. Unless he had a lot of money.

Girls would go out with boys with lots of money for the advantage and the classy places they'd take her.

When Sango was heading back to the table with some pop, because she knew if she had any alcohol, beyond champagne on New Year's Day, before she turned eighteen her mom would ground her until she was eighteen. Placing the cups on the table she asked, "How's the performances?"

"Awful. None of them can sing, or rather they don't have any talent whatsoever."

"Well, we can always hope that this next person will be able to sing."

"Always the optimist eh?"

"Far from it." I responded coldly.

"Just remember, that if this person fucks up, you'll be able to make up for it."

"If that was meant as a compliment, thank you."

"It was; you're most welcome." Kanna spit on the words as if they were too sickeningly sweet for her."

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Miroku Houshi, who plans to sing for us a very special song."

"Thank you." Miroku said smiling.

I dropped my cup on my lap spilling pop everywhere. "M…Miroku."

"Well I guess what you're going to sing had better be pretty special, then eh?" Kanna asked pointing to the stage.

"SHHHH!" said the people at the table to the back of us. I could faintly make out some of Miroku's friends and figured he'd invited the lot of them. I was just thankful they weren't causing trouble, and that they didn't know who was at the table in front of them.

It was then that Miroku spoke. "I dedicate this song to m own very special someone."

A murmur of "Awww" was heard throughout the room while Kanna and I put a finger down our throats, pretending to gagging. We slapped each other high fives, and I was glad that for once we were getting along, let alone thinking on the same level.

The beginning music of the song played, sounding like something about Stacey the computer and some guy named Simon. Then the music started but it wasn't until the verse that Miroku began singing, www dot never get over you by Prozzak.

* * *

Needless to say I was shocked. My initial reaction was could that special someone be me? I hoped it wasn't. But I saw Miroku just smile my way and I knew that he had known was there all along and I put the pieces together realizing he did mean me. But how did he know I was going to be here… Did he have a line to my phone to find out what I said? Did he find out from Kanna? Did she start revealing my secrets to him?

Then Kanna jabbed me in the side with her elbow and I hissed in pain. "GET UP THERE!" she hissed, spitting on the table cloth.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Sango Tajiya with a special number."

"Hi. I dedicate this song to that special "Fucker" I know, and the ones you all know."

I heard Kanna snicker when I said fucker, but I knew there was no time to think of that now. The song was starting and I had to focus on that. Before I knew it, I was singing along. And I hadn't even realized it. So I just tuned out my thoughts and continued singing, the song Shut Up by Simple Plan

The first thing I saw when I finished was the hurt look on Miroku's face. I was happy I had gotten through to him and hoped the fucker had learned his lesson.

AS I approached the table where Kanna was sitting and where I had previously been, I heard music start.

"I thought that I was going crazy…"

It was Miroku. My back stiffened and I froze trying to think of what to say and do. There wasn't much to do.

"It was love at first sight…"

He definitely looked drunk and that wasn't a good sign. The next thing I knew, he was on the floor.

I assessed what had happened in that short time. He'd come into my personal space and put his arm around me. I didn't like it so I told him to fuck off. He took it as fuck me, and was like sure baby, for you I'll do anything.

Needless to say that pissed me off. So I punched the fucker.

"Let's… Just… Go… Kanna."

"Yeah, that would be the safest thing to do at a time like this."

So we stood up and walked off. I heard Miroku's friend yelling behind me and calling me a crazy psycho bitch. Turning around, I saw the manager taking care of it, and telling him kindly if he was going to swear it would not be in this Karaoke bar.

"Maybe in one of those sleazy clubs you see downtown but certainly not here. Now get out of here before I call the cops."

I saw his friends pick him up and begin carrying him out of there right behind us.

I picked up the pace and pushed Kanna a bit and soon we were home.

And all was good. I was just happy to be away from the club, away from Miroku and his fucked up friends, and to be away from Kanna and all my problems. I was happy not thinking about anything. And that was when sleep overtook me, and happiness was but a hop, skip and a jump away. Dream land.

Inu Kaiba: Oh my god. This is the 15th Word page. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm so happy I finished it. Whew. Now I can go on to a new story to write a chapter for. Let's just hope I don't decide to make them all 5,000 words a piece. That's a bit much for a single chapter or rather for me anyways. I want to hit something. MY INTERNET IS FUCKING UP AND IT WON'T WORK AND IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! AND WHY AM I SITING HERE AND BEING FUCKING CALM WHEN I SHOULD BE BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF MY MODEM BECAUSE THE LITTLE DSL LIGHT ISN'T ON!

Ok breathe in, breathe out. Be calm. I am calm. I will be calm. Kay, I'll stop now.

Songs of inspiration:

Kylie Minogue, Love at First Sight

Prozzak, w w w . never get over you

Perfect Blue Soundtrack, Ai no Tenshi and Ba-Cha Mima

Various Evanescence songs.

Can't think of more.

P.S.: My net started working five minutes ago. But only enough to get me online and to tell my friend Alice I finished this chapter. Evil. Then it shut off. Even more evil! I hope it'll be working properly tomorrow. Long author's notes have to stop. I deserve it though. Bai.

P.P.S.: Look at it this way. Only 350 to 400 of these words were author's notes. The rest was pure chapter text. And I made up for the MSG Plus descriptions and lyrics.

Inu Kaiba


	7. Done this many times, you never gave up

In this Chapter: Racist InuYasha… (I plan to dull it down) and a field trip. And maybe strawberry panties. Ichigoooo!

Inu Kaiba: Wai, I'm late on a new chapter. Sorry guys, updates may be slow until summer… I'm a bit busy and I really don't have many holidays coming up. The first week of May is expected to be a very fun week for meh, but you guys really don't care what goes on in the life of me. Anyways, here's an update. And hopes to a new Naruto story or two. :P I'm also totally sidetracked, I just spent a whole twenty minutes doing Naruto related stuff… and naming the chapter… And I have new page breaks! And they don't show up...

* * *

Ima Made Nando Mo, Nan Toka Akiramezu Ni

* * *

Things were just a little too crazy for Kagome. Correction. Everything going on in her life was way too crazy.

This new girl, Sango, she was just so odd. I mean, this Miroku kid sounded much to fabricated for her. He was obviously imaginary… That or she was reading into things way to much.

It wasn't until her Aunt Kaede tapped her on the shoulder that she snapped back to reality.

"Kagome, your friend InuYasha is here to see you. He says it's important."

"Oh… If you don't mind, could you please tell him to join me upstairs?"

"Alright, he'll be up in a moment."

I heard faint voices downstairs and the scraping of a chair; proving that InuYasha had invited himself in like he tended to do and followed shortly by the thumping sound of what was obviously InuYasha's footsteps. He had to be the only boy I knew who walked like he weighed 10,000 pounds; especially on stairs. He pounded away on them like they were drums.

'He always used to dream of becoming a drummer… He'd hum little melodies and bank sticks on walls, creating his own patterns and rhythms. He says it's his dream… Woah, more focus, less thinking of InuYasha, Kagome. InuYasha isn't the only thing in your life… Weren't you supposed to be thinking of other things... Like your new friend Sango…'

"Why is my life such a total drag?" I practically screamed out extending my arm on the surface of my desk and sinking my head into it.

* * *

"Kagome… Ka-go-me…… K-a-g-o-m-e!"

"What?" I snapped pulling my head up and bashing InuYasha in the chin. "OH FUCK!" he cried out sticking his tongue out and holding it between his thumb and index finger and making a high pitched whine to prove he was in pain.

"What are you doing here?" I practically screamed at him.

"Well thank you very much for being so bitchy when I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. God! Instead I end up with a tongue which happens to be bleeding."

"Well I'm sorry I was so surprised that I fucking hit you when you scared the shit out of me by practically screaming in my ear."

"Are you on crack or something? Because the Kagome I know is too much of a saint to say words like that…."

"Well just because I decided to do something spontaneously doesn't mean I'm on drugs, thank you very much."

"You wanna be different?"

"What'll it take to prove you I am?"

The smile on InuYasha's face was a bit too wide to be natural and I knew he had something devious in mind.

"Then we're prank calling India."

"WHAT! Kaede-baba and Jii-chan will kill me if they find out I called India let alone told them anything racist."

"Well you wanted to prove you were different then the saint I knew…"

"Yes, but not like this."

"Do it, or you're the stupid freaking saint you've proved to be."

I gulped and picked up the sheet of paper with the area code for India and reached over for the phone. As I reached for it, it seemed to get farther away when it was really getting closer. I blamed I ton the fact that I was extremely nervous about doing this and being racist, for I knew InuYasha would want me to insult these people when I really saw nothing wrong with Indians though the majority of white people, mostly Americans and Canadians seemed to hate them.

I carefully picked up the phone in my hands and pushed in (425) 345-6780. InuYasha told me to put in a specific area code but choose any set of numbers I wished.

After a few rings, someone picked up and began speaking in Indian, which sort of surprised me. I mean, it shouldn't have; but I was so used to a 'hi', 'hello' or 'hey' that an Indian greeting did in fact surprised me.

"Tell her she smells like curry." InuYasha whispered to me. He was so racist it was incredible. He acted like he was so much better than those people, but really he wasn't.

"No that's rude!" I practically screamed at him, covering the ear piece so the lady wouldn't hear me. She sounded middle aged and I was still incredibly ashamed at what I was saying to her.

"That sounds like something a saint would say…" he muttered.

"Y-you s-s-s-mell l-ike c-c-curry…" I said into the phone a bit nervous.

The woman who had probably most likely understood only the part about curry began questioning me, probably asking something like, "Are you asking about my famous curry recipes dear? Please speak in Indian."

At that point InuYasha ripped the phone from my hands and said, "And your husband's a fag." Then he placed it back in it's cradle and turned on me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You couldn't even say your line right you stupid saint!"

"Get the fuck out of my house you racist bastard." I whispered so low that it gave InuYasha the shivers. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled as loud as I could, throwing a stool at him.

As he ran down the stairs, dodging and ducking the flying items he ran into Kaede.

"Hello InuYasha, are you ready for your field trip tomorrow? I heard you're going to a museum in Canada. I think it's a great idea, I mean getting to learn more about a different country, and getting to see famous historical objects, especially since this museum is supposed to have a lot of interesting stuff."

"Mm-hmm, I can't wait." InuYasha said getting smacked in the head by a package of pads. He figured Kagome was throwing whatever the hell she could get her hands on now. His hands grasped the doorknob which had seemed so far away before but was now so close and he practically ripped it out of where it lay trying to get out of the house.

When he slammed the door shut and slid down to the pavement trying to assess everything that had happened, only one thing came to mind. "Canadians suck."

* * *

"Hey Sango! How're your strawberry panties today?"

This had to be the worst thing I'd ever had to live down. I'd worn a skirt to that stupid Karaoke bar. And later when I stood up leaving Miroku laying there on the ground, he'd gotten a nice look up my skirt. And no, I couldn't have been wearing plain whit underwear. And some how, some way, he'd been sober enough to remember it.

I had to be wearing strawberry panties, which happened to be my favourite pair as well. Shame. I'd burned them with a maniacal grin and a cackle to get my revenge at the evil they had done to me.

I was happy though. In two days we were going on a trip to The Royal Ontario Museum, The ROM for short, and if Lady Luck was upon me I'd be paired with Kanna and without Miroku.

* * *

Inu Kaiba: I'm sorry it was so short you all deserve more, but I'm stuck, and I want to get this out since the faster it's up the better for you guys since then you get to read it. I promise I'll write the museum chapter soon.

Oh and made up area code folks, I'm not sure what it really is. If you know what it is, tell me, and I'll correct it.

**Ima Mande Nando Mo Nan Toka Akiramezu Ni - You've done this many times, You never gave up with yourself.**


	8. In this semicharmed kind of life

Inu Kaiba: …Ooh. Where are those weapons? x) NOT NEAR ME. Don't hurt me. I HAVE THE AUSTRALIAN FORCES DAMMIT! Touch me and face the severe wrath of Rosey and Alice. You don't want that do you? Good. Now don't hurt me. By the way, I have a plot for this now. So sorry to those who liked the not much of a plot thing,

* * *

Semi-Charmed Kinda Life

* * *

For once, everything was going my way. Mrs. Depolo seemed to be having a day and for me, Sango Tajiya, that was definitely a good thing. The only bad thing about today was that Kanna seemed to have an obsession with albino Salamanders which, she had told me umpteen times, could actually talk to her. 

So while, trying to concentrate on not talking to Kanna the crazy albino salamander girl, I was staring out the window and thinking of how boring life was. I mean, depending on what view you take, life is really, really complicated or simple.

If I thought about it, I agreed with both. It usually depended on my mood. I pulled my back down from the bag up above me on the bus feeling Kanna poke me.

"What do you think of me naming him Whitey?" She asked pointing to her white salamander stuffed animal and squashing her face in it with a squeal, whispering many declarations of cute into the fabric.

"Yeah." I said with a nod, not even paying attention. If you looked closer, you probably would have noticed my eyes were clouded over, deep in thought. I returned to the task of pulling my knapsack from the upper rack of the bus where everyone else's bags were, and retrieved my CD player from one of the smaller pockets. Slipping the head phones over my ears, I switched off the hold mode and pressed the play button.

Then I carefully returned the bag to it's place, after making sure we weren't going around a corner. I remembered what had happened to the last girl who hadn't been so careful. She'd been putting her bag back up with the others. When the bus turned the corner, the bag which hadn't been properly secured, fell on top of her head spilling all its contents on the floor and mortifying her for the rest of her days. Considering the fact that everyone saw what colour her bra and underwear looked like, since they had been going on a long trip, I can see why she changed schools.

After securing the bag tightly in its place I turned back to the window looking out at the sights of the world as sad, depressing music played in my ears. People who wanted to jump off buildings, people with too many problems, depressing songs written by depressed people who knew depression. Sometimes the depressing music helped especially when I was really depressed. But I'm depressed a lot of the time these days.

I faintly heard Miroku whispering in the background about strawberry panties. God, he and his stupid obsession with my panties. He just had to be such a fucking pervert. It was times like this I wanted to smash his skull through his breathing apparatus, mainly his neck, lungs and shoulders, but I hid my clenched fist.

Anger was not a solution to every problem, I told myself, choosing to look out the window and lose myself in the landscape out there.

* * *

Being in a bus with InuYasha was one thing, in fact it wasn't so bad when he behaved himself. Being in a bus, sitting beside InuYasha who was fighting with Kouga, was not a good thing. 

"Dammit InuYasha! You get your paws off my Kagome!" Kouga roared trying to ounch InuYasha but not succeeding due to the fact that InuYasha caught the punch and deflected it.

"Guys!" I said, moving my palms, which were out flat around in the air a little bit. "Can't we talk this over?" Kouga's punch almost hit my face and I ducked.

"GUYS, DAMMIT THIS IS WHY I SAID STOP!" I snapped and they turned their attention over to me.

"Something wrong Kagome?" Kouga asked pausing with his fist halfway to InuYasha's head.

"Yeah, there's something wrong!" I snapped, waving my hands around in the air for emphasis. "You almost hit me!"

"I'm sorry Kagome." Kouga said, before resuming trying to punch InuYasha's face in.

Kikyou draped her arms over the seat, resting her chin on the back of the seat. "They're not going to listen to you, Kagome." She said. "You know how guys are, they're gonna treat you like a piece of property, especially since they act just like animals."

I sighed and clenched my hands into fists and finally relaxed collapsing with my head in my hands. If there was ever a mixed case of emotions, I was definitely one. I looked out the window, not realizing Sango was doing the exact same thing and heading for the exact same place as me, and tried to block out all the love, frustration, anger and other emotions I held for everyone crammed onto this tiny, smelly, cramped bus.

* * *

Never seemed to come so soon, even Sango commented on how fast they got there. The fact that they were only 1 or 2 hours away, even with traffic hung over her head and she realized she should have realized they'd get there sooner. 

"Alright, I'm going to be putting everyone into groups. So when you hear your name, go stand with your group members."

"Group one, Houjyou Akitoki, Yuki Kinteri,Kaguya Hime andElla Ferr. Group two…" I trailed off listening to Mrs. Depolo read off names. I was already bored enough, did she have to make it worse? I tapped my fingers on the railing of the steps, bored out of my skull with all this waiting. "Group Eight. Sango Tajiya, Kanna Mirrere…"

I was too absorbed in my thoughts to realize I had been called, but Kanna wasn't too far off from reality. "Come on, she just called our names!" Kanna said grabbing my wrist and dragging me along while clutching Whitey tight enough to cut off it's circulation, if Whitey was real.

I stood over by Kanna as Mrs. Depolo read off the rest of the names for Group Eight.

"…Ayame Lunarie, and Miroku Houshi."

'M…Miroku? And Kanna?' I thought, and realized then and there how lovely it would be to beat the crap out of a teacher, specifically Mrs. Depolo. At least I could avoid Miroku with two other girls with me.

That's when Miroku snuck up on me, and kissed me. On the lips. And I had to admit, he was a damn good kisser.

"Mmm…" I got out. Inside however the warning lights were flashing like crazy. "SANGO YOU IDIOT, BEAT THE PULP OUT OF HIM."

So, loving to spoil mushy romance moments, I raised my fist and punched him in the face, specifically on the cheek, hard.

"Fuck you bitch. I was just being nice. God." Miroku bitched at me nursing his sore cheek with his palm.

"You dare him, didn't you?" I snapped at his friends, who were snickering and pointing at the two of us.

Mrs. Depolo walked over just then. "Sango Tajiya and Miroku Houshi, What is going on here?"

Miroku and I pointed at each other, and at the exact time blamed the other person.

"She punched me!"  
"He kissed me!"

Mrs. Depolo rested her forehead in her hand and shook her head. "You guys would make the perfect couple you know…"

I blushed bright red, while Miroku held his hands palm up in the air and shook them around a bit. "You're just misinterpreting Mrs. Depolo. My friends just dared me, that's all…"

"Well leave Sango alone then. She doesn't want to be kissed for a dare, I think she'd rather get a real kiss, right Sango?"

In the span of a minute I'd gone from a shred of respect for my teacher to burning, intense hatred.

"I want him dead." I said as low as possible and Mrs. Depolo skittered away. Sango's wrath was something no one wanted, and right about now she was about to sic it on someone.

Finally, I calmed down long enough and walked over to Kanna. "Is this the new girl, Ayame?" I asked.

Kanna was talking to Ayame and letting her hold Whitey, while Ayame gushed about how cute the albino salamander stuffed toy was, and how she looked cute in white.

"Hello?" I asked, feeling as if I should take my anger out on them for ignoring me.

"Yeah this is Ayame. I think you might like her, because she's really nice."

"Hi." Ayame waved, with a little blush.

"Kanna, did you see what happen with Mir…" I said, completely ignoring Ayame.

"It was kind of hard not to notice, you guys had like everyone's attention. Now say hi to Ayame or I'll sic the evil, luck-less albino salamanders." Kanna said, giving me the evil eye.

"Sorry Ayame." I said dejectedly, then brightened up and said "Hi," giving her a little wave.

"Aw, don't be sorry. If that happened to me, I'd probably be just angry. Especially if I hated the guy like you do." She said, giving me a hug.

"Kanna, what did you tell her?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing really. Just that you hate him." Kanna said inspecting her nails.

"That better be all you said…" I said in a warning tone.

"Aw. Don't feel bad Sango-Chan!" Ayame said hugging me again. "If we wanna be best friends forever…" Saying that she entwined Kanna's any my fingers in her own. "Then we have to stick together. And that means no secrets."

Despite the fact that she seemed so fake, she was really nice and well it was so cute, I couldn't help it. Before I knew it I was telling her all about myself and Kanna and we were becoming fast friends.

* * *

After being punched in the face, hard I might add, by Kouga, the boys had stopped their fighting to check and see if I was okay. I followed this up by threatening that if they tried it again they were dead. 

But finally after traveling by bus for a day and a half, a smelly and cramped bus I might add, we were there.

Grabbing my backpack, I turned and ran off the bus as soon as were stopped, not waiting for my classmates. I paid the fare we all owed, and told them I was with Jidai High, and headed inside.

I gazed around at everything before staring upward at the huge mineral display. The colour and tint of those rocks were beautiful, and I couldn't help but stare.

As I was walking backward, not daring to take my eyes off the huge lavender tinted rock, I bumped into someone.

"Oh my god, I am soooooooo sorry!" I said grabbing her forearm and pulling her up watching as she dusted herself off.

"I'm Kagome." I said hesitantly glancing around.

The girl stared at me wide-eyed. "I…I'm Sango." She said and that was all it took.

We stared at each other and at the exact same time raised our arms and pointed our index finger at each other, and asked the exact same question in unison. "Are you… Do I know you?"

* * *

Inu Kaiba: I kinda expect happiness, this was a whole page longer than last time and like, I don't know; 650 words longer. So be happy it was pretty long for me, especially since I already wrote something for Rosey-Chan today. I'm just generous (And insane enough to write when I'm so tired) Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to complete homework, and then I'm going to bed about an hour earlier than normal. 


End file.
